La Force du Destin : Dominique
by Angelstud
Summary: Au commencement, il y a eu une rencontre... Dominique est un jeune professeur passionné d'archéologie qui revient à Tomoeda pour un remplacement dans son ancien lycée. Ce qui l'attend sur place va défier tout entendement et boulverser sa vie!
1. La rentrée

**La Force du Destin : Dominique**

**1. La rentrée**

7h00. Un réveil sonna sur la table de chevet d'une chambre modeste. La sonnerie se prolongea et rencontra le jour devant la fenêtre où se tenait un homme. Il était assis sur le large rebord, un bras sur son genou, contre lui, et regardait l'aube naître sur la ville qu'il surplombait.  
« Ma première journée. Ma toute première journée de cours ici. »  
Il arrivait d'une bourgade voisine où il avait enseigné durant cinq ans. Ces cinq premières années d'enseignement. Et il avait demandé de se rapprocher de sa ville natale. Tout du moins, de la ville qui abritait tant de souvenirs en lui...  
On frappa à la porte, avant de la faire coulisser.  
- Dominique ?  
- Je suis réveillé, Charles, lui sourit le jeune homme.  
- Tant mieux, j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Première journée, mon vieux, pétilla son colocataire dans un bonheur avoué. C'est bien, pour toi, non ?  
Dominique acquiesça et tourna la tête vers la ville.  
- Je sens qu'une vie nouvelle commence.  
- Encore un de tes pressentiments ?  
Dominique sourit. Le soleil apparaissait à l'horizon. Une vie nouvelle, peut-être un destin extraordinaire, même.

Les deux compagnons abandonnèrent leur vélo dans le parc prévu à cet effet et se dirigèrent vers la salle des professeurs où Dominique avait été accueilli quelques semaines plus tôt, durant les vacances d'été, en prévision du remplacement éventuel d'un professeur qui serait peut-être hospitalisé.  
- Te revoilà, mon grand, les arrêta-t-on dans le couloir principal du lycée Seijo.  
Ils se retournèrent et Dominique reconnut sans mal son amie de lycée à ses longues nattes brunes et ses mèches qui entouraient joliment son visage.  
- Naomi Simon. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir.  
- Moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur, lança Charles. Je vous laisse.  
- A plus tard, lui souffla Dominique en rangeant sa serviette sous son bras pour tendre une main vers la jeune femme en ensemble noir et blanc. Tu n'as pas changé.  
Elle sourit malicieusement et prit sa main.  
- Toi, tu as bien grandi. Mais tu es toujours aussi... charmant, murmura-t-elle.  
Il secoua la tête en souriant.  
- Tu enseignes donc ici. Après toutes ces années à maudire nos professeurs de Mathématiques !  
- Et devine ce que je suis devenue, approcha-t-elle pour lui prendre sa sacoche.  
- Professeur de musique ?  
Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise.  
- Perspicace...  
- C'était ta passion, non ?  
Elle défit la boucle du cartable et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement de main.  
- Tout est si bien rangé, remarqua-t-elle.  
- Curieuse !  
Elle le dévisagea et referma le sac aussitôt. Elle le lui plaqua sur le torse en le croisant et lui murmura un « au revoir ». Il secoua la tête en soupirant. Il rouvrit sa sacoche et y trouva le bâton de rouge à lèvres qu'elle y avait furtivement glissé. Il se retourna, plus personne.  
- Elle n'a pas changé !

En arrivant devant la classe, il inspira profondément. Il posa la main sur la poignée et commença à la pousser sur le côté. Une nouvelle année, un nouveau poste, tous ces changements provoquaient en lui une excitation telle qu'une boule sembla lui remonter dans la gorge au moment d'ouvrir la porte. Un groupe de filles en retard le dépassa et entra par le fond de la salle en se faisant des commentaires à mi-voix.  
La sonnerie d'alarme résonna dans le lycée et il leva les yeux vers les deux côtés du couloir. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il poussa violemment la porte. Les élèves le dévisagèrent et il leva les bras pour les calmer.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous allez vous déplacer en silence et vous ranger devant la classe, nous allons simplement regagner la cour.  
Un enseignant arriva, haletant :  
- Ce sont les escaliers qui sont en flammes, lui indiqua-t-on  
- Pas tous, le dévisagea Dominique.  
Les lycéens se regardaient, sans entendre ce qui se disait, et la panique monta lentement en eux.  
- Si, tous, lui souffla l'enseignant, je vais prévenir les autres classes.  
- Quelqu'un a appelé les... ?  
Mais l'homme courait déjà vers la salle suivante.  
- Monsieur ? se leva l'une des élèves. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, leur souffla-t-il en parcourant la classe du regard pour les calmer. Tu es la déléguée ?  
- Oui, monsieur. Je m'appelle Sandra Beller.  
- Bien, je te confie la classe, Sandra. Je vais me renseigner. Surtout restez calmes, ce n'est pas la peine de s'affoler pour rien, entendu ?  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Monsieur Gauthier, précisa-t-il. Je m'appelle Dominique Gauthier ; je suis votre nouveau professeur.  
Il sortit et se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier où la chaleur augmentait tandis que les flammes progressaient.  
- Les extincteurs ? demanda-t-il aux deux hommes qui arrivaient en face.  
Ils cherchèrent de leur côté, avant de revenir, bredouille :  
- Il n'y en a pas. On ne les trouve pas !  
Dominique aperçut à côté de lui le support des bouteilles, vide. Il se tourna vers l'escalier, puis vers les deux hommes :  
- Il y a toujours un laboratoire à l'étage?  
- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?  
- Une vieille blague d'adolescents...  
- Dominique !! appela Charles en arrivant. Il nous est demandé de faire évacuer les lycéens par les fenêtre avec tout le matériel des pompiers.  
- Ca prendra trop de temps. Toutes les classes sont pleines ! Un lundi matin.  
- Vous avez mieux à proposer ? lui lança un des hommes.  
Il n'était pas sûr, mais...  
- Il faut monter...  
- Vous êtes malade ? Vous allez vous faire piéger par les flammes et vous ne pourrez pas être évacués par les pompiers ! Les quelques classes qui s'y trouvaient sont déjà descendues pas des escaliers secondaires de secours.  
Charles posa une main sur son bras.  
- Moi, je te suis...  
- Bien... Tu te souviens des capsules de verre ?  
- Non... Tu ne vas pas faire ça ? sourit le jeune homme. Si ? Géniaaaal !  
Ils s'élancèrent dans la cage d'escaliers et les deux autres virent le feu rejoindre leur étage alors que les sirènes résonnaient dans la rue.

Les lycéens dévisageaient le bâtiment noirci en son milieu et dégageant encore d'épais nuages sombres, tandis que les pompiers rangeaient leur matériel.  
Charles s'assit sur une des tables de la salle de sciences à côté de ses chaussures et dévisagea Dominique :  
- Boucher les toilettes avec les lentilles de verre... Je ne pensais pas recommencer un tel jeu à mon âge. Il faut un sacré culot...  
L'eau avait recouvert le sol de tout le troisième étage et s'était écoulée dans la cage d'escalier principale ainsi que dans les deux secondaires maîtrisant partiellement l'incendie durant l'évacuation.  
- C'est Naomi qui m'y a fait penser.  
- Ah bon ? Il faudra que tu m'expliques...  
- Peut-être, un jour...  
- Vous formez un sacré couple, tout de même. Depuis toujours, tout le monde vous pronostique gagnants !  
- Et les paris s'élèvent à combien ? plaisanta Dominique.  
- Tu peux rire, mais le destin a voulu que vous vous retrouviez !  
- Peut-être... Qui peut prétendre déchiffrer le destin, de toute façon ?  
- Messieurs Gauthier et Enguin, appela-t-on au mégaphone. Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau...  
- Ouh, le directeur ne va pas être content, rigola Charles.  
- Monsieur Léfan a une mémoire d'éléphant ! récita malicieusement Dominique.  
Charles le fixa longuement et Dominique sut que ses mots seraient sincères.  
- Bon retour, mon ami, lui confia Charles. Je suis... heureux que tu sois enfin des nôtres.  
- Vous avez entendus, tous les deux ? répéta le directeur, d'en bas.  
Les deux hommes prirent leurs chaussures et s'approchèrent de la fenêtre pour lui faire signe.


	2. Un jour de repos

**La Force du Destin : Dominique**

**2. Jour de repos**

- Quelle journée, sourit Charles en réccupérant son vélo.  
Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon et les deux hommes quittèrent le lycée après avoir discuté longuement avec le directeur.  
- Si tu veux, ce soir, je fais à manger, proposa Dominique.  
- Merci mon grand, mais je crois que c'est à Eglantine de s'y coller. Et elle attend son tour avec tellement de ferveur. Tu verras!  
Dominique sourit et ils s'éloignèrent sur le pavé.

Dans la soirée, on frappa à la porte de la pension. Maggie alla ouvrir et accuillit la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, cachée derrière ses lunettes de soleil.  
- Dominique? le héla la femme en tablier. C'est pour toi.  
- Tu attendais une visite? lança Charles dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte au passage de Dominique.  
- Non... souffla-t-il en le dépassant.  
- Ah, fit simplement le jeune professeur en refermant sa porte.  
En arrivant en bas, Dominique trouva Naomi dans l'entrée.  
- J'espérais que tu serais là... dit-elle en esquissant un timide sourire.  
- C'est ici que je vis. Alors tu avais de grandes chances de me trouver.  
- Ca te dirait de sortir?  
- Tu sais, c'était ma rentrée aujourd'hui et je dois préparer mes fiches. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps avant.  
Elle fit la moue et le dévisagea, l'oeil coquin:  
- Pour moi... En plus, demain, il n'y a pas cours! Tu auras tout le temps dans la journée.  
- Naomi, tu exagères, je ne suis même pas prêt.  
Elle battit des cils en élargissant son sourire et il fit un pas en arrière, comme pour s'éloigner d'un sort jeté en toute hâte sur lui... Mais il eut beau reculer, il arrondit le dos en soupirant.  
- Je sens que tu y tiens, alors... c'est d'accord.  
Elle se redressa et lui fit un signe de tête en recouvrant son sérieux.  
- J'y tiens, en effet.  
- Tu m'attends? Le temps d'enfiler quelque chose de plus soigné, fit-il en jetant un oeil à son pantalon déchiré aux chevilles.  
Il se précipita dans l'escalier et ouvrit son armoire. Charles ouvrit sa porte, un classeur à la main et un stylo entre les dents. Il haussa les sourcils en observant son collègue et ami se préparer.  
- C'est qui...? Naomi?  
- Hu, hu, répondit Dominique en portant entre les dents un cintre et sa ceinture. Il changea de pantalon et enfila une veste.  
Charles sourit et l'arrêta dans le couloir, avant que Dominique ne descendît l'escalier. Il passa une main sous son col et le redressa. Leur regard se croisèrent et Charles lui sourit:  
- Amusez-vous bien. Ce serait chouette que tu tombes enfin sur la perle rare...  
- Merci. Mais...  
Charles lui tapota l'épaule et le regarda sortir.  
- Je suis prêt, entendit-il. Où va-t-on?  
- Dans le centre? Je connais une boîte très sympa...  
- Tu m'entraînes en boîte? Toi?  
Charles sourit en refermant sa porte. « Amuse-toi bien, mon ami »

Tôt sur le matin, les deux amis marchaient dans les rues. Naomi s'était pendue au bras de Dominique et, en longeant les résidences, elle éclata de rire.  
- Si, je te jure, affirma Dominique. Et c'est depuis ce jour que je me suis promis d'avoir des enfants... Quelle pauvre homme, quand j'y pense...  
- Tu blagues? C'est toujours ainsi... avec les hommes!  
Son ton était devenu plus sérieux et elle desserra son bras:  
- Tu veux donc des enfants.  
- Pas toi?  
- Si, bien sûr que si... mais tu dis ça, comme si tu savais avec qui...  
Il sentit toute la peine qui faisant vibrer sa voix. Il soupira et regarda, au loin, le fond de la rue bordée de cerisiers.  
- Non, je ne sais pas encore qui est celle qui me fera ce plaisir. Mais je suis persuadé qu'elle n'est pas si loin.  
Elle sourit en levant les yeux vers lui et elle comprit à son regard errant qu'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. Une inconnue, quelqu'un qui n'en savait peut-être rien non plus. En tout cas, ce n'était pas elle. Selon lui.  
- Tu es un romantique qui attend ta princesse charmante...  
- Je crois surtout être la proie de mes intuitions... je sens tout ça, alors j'y crois.  
- Oui, fit-elle en baissant les yeux, on croit toujours ce qui nous fait vibrer.  
- Mais parle-moi un peu de toi. Où as-tu commencé à enseigner?  
Elle inspira profondément et laissa son regard errer dans la rue.  
Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle attendait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui donner. Il en était incapable. Cependant, elle avait besoin de parler, de parler de son mal ou de l'oublier. Mais elle devait se changer les idées.  
- Est-ce que le parc de l'empereur Pingouin est toujours là? demanda-t-il en comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa précédente question.  
- Bien sûr! Quand tu es parti, ils ont failli le fermer. Mais les habitants de tout le quartier se sont mobilisés. C'était très impressionnant. Enfin, bref, il est encore là et je pense même qu'ils ne veulent plus le toucher, dorénavant.  
- Tant mieux. J'y ai plein de souvenirs.  
- Notre premier baiser, souffla-t-elle en levant un oeil vers lui.  
- C'est un beau souvenir, en effet, affirma-t-il sans trop oser croiser son regard.

Dominique commençait à voir plus clair dans les intentions de son amie de lycée. Un peu perdue dans son présent, elle cherchait un homme sur lequel elle pourrait compter, elle cherchait quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas. Et elle pensait trouver en leur ancienne histoire secrète, la solution.  
Ils avaient discuté longuement, assis sur les balançoires. Le soleil s'était levé, un nouveau jour commençait et il s'étaient longuement promenés. La discussion avait bifurqué dans toutes les directions. Visiblement, elle avait eu besoin de son épaule pour mettre à plat ses cinq années de solitudes. Alternant les souvenirs drôles, les moments amères et les pleurs, entre les phrases insensées et les rires inconditionnels, ils s'étaient retrouvés. Presque adolescents. Presque.

- Pourquoi on s'est caché? demanda-t-elle en prenant son verre.  
Le bar venait d'ouvrir ses portes et ils s'étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre, sur la banquette en cuir qui était tournée vers la rue. Comme au bon vieux temps.  
- Je crois que c'est parce que tu en voulais à ta meilleure amie d'avoir deviné tes sentiments.  
- Tu crois? réfléchit-elle. Non, ça ne me dit rien.  
- Mais si, voyons, la reprit-il. Elle savait très bien que tu m'aimais et tu lui en voulais de t'avoir si bien cernée. Et visiblement, rigola-t-il, tu n'apprécies toujours pas.  
- Eh non, fit-elle en lui tirant la langue. Mais je ne regrette de rien de cette vie-là.  
- Moi, non plus, Naomi.  
- Mais on tourne la page...?  
- On est amis. Et je voudrais qu'on le reste...  
- Et si j'essayais de te séduire, tu en dirais quoi?  
- Que tu n'as pas changé!  
Elle se mit à rire et il secoua la tête en finissant son verre.

Elle se pendit à son bras en sortant du restaurant. Elle souriait et ça le rendait heureux.  
Sur le chemin du retour. En longeant une ruelle, elle plissa les yeux en posant une main sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner la tête de l'autre côté.  
- Finir cette promenade en beauté, ça te dit?  
- Le Temple?  
- Bien sûr le temple...  
Ils s'en approchèrent et Dominique sentit son coeur battre la chamade.  
Le temple... C'était LE temple! Ce même temple dans lequel, quelques années auparavant...  
- Tu viens? Ne me dis pas que tu as peur...? plaisanta-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas de la peur... C'est de l'admiration. Depuis toujours, je me sens attiré par cet endroit mystérieux et spirituel... C'est un endroit calme et paisible, chargé d'une foule d'énergies positives.  
- Des énergies positives...  
- C'est le même sentiment, murmura-t-il. Exactement.  
Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre.  
- Tu ressens donc toujours toutes ces choses...?  
- Non, fit-il simplement. Je ne ressens rien comme avant. Ca a disparu. Il ne me reste que certaines intuitions. Des images en moi, des visages... Une femme aux cheveux longs, avec des petites lunettes de soleil et une douceur à fleur de peau. Je ne sais pas si je la rencontrerai un jour, mais elle m'intimide.  
Elle le prit par la main et vérifia que personne ne les avait entendu. Une jeune fille s'éloignait vers le temple, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années en sortait.  
- Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses si fort, on pourrait-te prendre pour un fou...  
Dominique ne réagit pas...  
Ca recommençait, comme des années auparavant. Ici, ses intuitions devenaient plus claires, ses sentiments se faisaient plus confus mais ses visions plus précises. Qui était cette femme qui lui traversait l'esprit...?  
- Mochieur? demanda une petit voix en s'accrochant à son pantalon.  
Naomi se pencha vers l'enfant et s'accroupit. Dominique posa à son tour un genou au sol et la dévisagea:  
- Qu'y a-t-il petit fille?  
Elle haussa les épaules et fit la moue avant de repartir en courant.  
- Il n'y pas que toi qui est étrange finalement...  
- C'est peut-être le lieu qui le veut, murmura-t-il. Tu crois qu'elle vit ici?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais je vais devoir rentrer. Demain est une grosse journée pour moi.  
Ils ne s'étaient pas relevés et ils rirent de se voir accroupis pour se parler.

Ils se quittèrent devant le temple.  
- Merci pour cette nuit et cette journée.  
- J'ai passé de très bons moments. Je suis heureux que tu sois venue me parler.  
- Je crois que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien...  
- A demain.  
- Le lycée est fermé, je te rappelle, sourit-elle devant son étourderie.  
Il secoua la tête et elle leva une main:  
- Ahh! Ton sixième sens te dit que le nettoyage est fini... Ok, je vais passer voir.  
- Au revoir, Naomi.  
Elle le dévisagea et soupira en forçant un sourire.  
Tout n'était pas vraiment fini, apparemment.


	3. Tirage au sort

**La Force du Destin : Dominique**

**3. Tirage au sort **

Le réveil bipa deux fois et Dominique sourit. Est-ce que tous les matins se ressembleraient, ici aussi ? Il se tourna vers la ville endormie et aperçut dans le jour naissant les premiers rayons du soleil. On frappa et Charles passa le nez :  
- Coucou...  
- Entre, Charles.  
- Ca va ? demanda son ami en entrant. Tu n'étais pas dans ton assiette, hier.  
- Ca va mieux. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est juste, cette journée passée avec Naomi qui me préoccupe. Elle se sent seule et j'aimerais faire quelque chose pour elle.  
Charles terminait de boutonner sa veste et réfléchit.  
- Invite-la à la grande chasse aux papillons.  
- Une chasse aux papillons ?  
- Tu n'en as pas entendu parler ? C'est le musée qui organise cette journée pour plébisciter la nouvelle bibliothèque qui va ouvrir.  
- Tu crois que ça lui ferait plaisir ?  
- Elle adore les papillons et le vainqueur du parcours gagnera un tableau de Silienski.  
Dominique sourit.  
- Et tu viens seulement d'y penser ?  
- En fait, rougit son ami professeur, j'y pensais déjà avant-hier en vous voyant partir.  
Il sortit et Dominique descendit de la fenêtre, le rejoignant sur le pallier.  
- Tu es toujours aussi attentif, ça me touche. Je lui proposerai, promis. Mais à une condition, Charles : que tu y participes avec nous.  
- Je ne voudrais pas vous...  
- C'est ton idée. Et elle sera d'accord avec moi.  
- Salut les garçons, les dépassa Eglantine en sortant de sa chambre.  
- Salut choupette, sourit Charles. Tu pars déjà au restaurant ?  
- Oui, grand ménage ! Bisous !  
Elle sortit et Dominique le dévisagea :  
- Choupette ?  
- Eh, eh...  
- Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de « Choupette », dis...  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et rejoignirent la propriétaire des lieux dans la cuisine de la pension.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Dominique. Ce n'est que pour tester votre niveau. Le directeur m'a fait des éloges de votre classe.  
La classe réagit vivement.  
- Oui, oui, assura-t-il encore. Mais je dois me faire une idée. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de donner le meilleur de vous-même. Mais ne vous tracassez pas, ce sera un questionnaire que moi seul consulterai et donc il ne sera pas noté. Bien, je vous le distribue, s'avança-t-il entre les rangées. Remplissez-le ce week-end et nous nous verrons dès lundi.  
Il passa les feuilles en bout de table et Sandra les prit pour les distribuer. Dominique regagna son tableau et y inscrivit le sujet de ce cours. Un peu de bruit lui parvint et il haussa les sourcils face à une main levée :  
- Oui ? Une question ?  
- Comme vous venez d'arriver, nous nous demandions si vous étiez au courant pour la fête des papillons.  
- On m'en a parlé.  
- Et vous allez y participer ?  
- Je pense, en effet, mais ce n'est pas vraiment au sujet de ce cours...  
- Monsieur, se retourna Sandra en donnant la dernière feuille, les équipes sont constituées d'au moins un adulte.  
- Ah je vois, sourit-il en posant les mains sur son bureau. Et je suppose qu'il y a des volontaires pour venir avec moi...  
Les réponses ne furent pas précises mais un « oui » général plutôt gêné lui parvint et il se passa une main sur la nuque.  
- Eh bien... Comment allons-nous nous organiser ?  
- Et si on piochait ? proposa une élève.  
- Nous verrons cela avant votre premier cours cet après-midi, entendu ? Je serai en salle de musique. Pour le moment, nous allons commencer ce que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire avant-hier.

- Naomi, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle discutait avec deux collègues. Excusez-moi, leur sourit-il, embarrassé.  
- On fait comme prévu, leur indiqua-t-elle. Bonne journée. Oui ? se tourna-t-elle vers lui alors que ses deux amis avaient quitté la salle de musique. Je peux t'aider, mon grand ?  
- En fait, Charles m'a parlé de cette chasse en ville demain, Dimanche. Est-ce que ça te dirait d'y participer ?  
- Tous les deux ?  
- En équipe en tout cas. Des élèves voudraient être avec moi. Mais j'ai aussi invité Charles, nous nous mettrons à quatre.  
Elle éclata de rire.  
- Quel innocent tu fais, mon grand... Ecoute, Dominique, se reprit-elle en glissant ses mains vers lui pour replacer sa cravate. Les équipes sont constituées de deux personnes. Donc tu as promis à l'un de tes élèves de participer seul avec toi.  
- Non... ! Oh mince, moi qui voulait qu'on fasse équipe.  
- Trop tard, sourit-elle tendrement. Et puis de toute façon, j'avais prévu autre chose pour Dimanche. Je vais voir mes parents.  
- Ah. En gros, je viens de me coincer avec un de mes élèves. Booon, souffla-t-il. C'est une occasion de faire connaissance.  
- Qui est l'élu ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore, on va décider ça tout à l'heure, après manger.  
Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit gentiment :  
- Je te souhaite bonne chance, quand même. Si je suis rentrée avant l'arrivée des concurrents, je passerai jeter un œil. Tu as intérêt à gagner.

Le vent s'était un peu levé et Dominique déjeuna seul, sous les bouleaux qui bordaient le lycée, adossé pensivement à l'un des troncs fins. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas senti ce contre-temps de son amie. En général, ce genre de chose lui venait à l'esprit. Mais pas cette fois. Il n'avait rien vu. Rien senti. Pourquoi ça ?  
Il fallait sûrement en conclure que quelque chose d'intéressant aller se passer dimanche et qu'il devait être sur place. Ou tout simplement, il était trop préoccupé par l'empressement de ses élèves pour laisser filtrer une intuition.  
Peut-être.

Il posa son panier-repas sur le banc et s'y installa en sortant son carnet et un crayon. Il traça quelques traits qui se rejoignaient en un point, situé en bas de sa feuille. Il construisit peu à peu son dessin du lycée dans de larges verticales et esquissa rapidement les arbres qui le protégeaient...  
Les arbres...  
L'arbre du temple...  
Cette curieuse impression quand...  
Un rayon de soleil traversa le manteau de feuilles et une scène se dessina devant ses yeux.

- Bonjour Madame, lança-t-il en saluant bien bas la femme qui regagnait le temple.  
Quand elle se retourna pour lancer à son intention un salut, il aperçut son ventre tout rond.  
- Votre enfant va bientôt naître ?  
- Oui, mon garçon. Tu es d'ici ?  
- Oui et non, avoua-t-il sans émotion. Je suis un peu perdu, je cherche le chemin de mon lycée. Et puis, cet arbre m'a... fit-il en pivotant vers le large tronc entouré d'une cordelette ornée de prières.  
- C'est un arbre très vieux. Il doit être bien mystérieux si tu l'as remarqué.  
Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et sourit :  
- Katya est un peu comme toi, elle est calme quand je m'assois près de ce tronc. Je ne voulais pas trop y croire au début et puis...  
- Ce sera une petite fille ?  
- Oui. Katya. Tu es au lycée Seijo, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, madame.  
- Alors c'est tout droit jusqu'à la maison aux volets verts, puis ce sera indiqué.  
- Merci, madame. A bientôt peut-être. Je m'appelle Dominique.

- Monsieur Gauthier ?  
Dominique ouvrit les yeux.  
- Sandra Beller ? Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs.  
- Nous ne vous trouvions pas en classe de Musique. Et mademoiselle Simon nous a dit que vous étiez sûrement ici.  
- J'ai dû m'assoupir. Vous venez pour demain ? Bien, procédons au tirage au sort, vous voulez ?


	4. Chasse aux papillons

**La Force du Destin : Dominique**

**4. Chasse aux papillons**

Dominique dévisageait ses élèves, le papier à la main. La salle de musique se vida progressivement et il rangea les prénoms dans son cartable pour sortir. Des groupes d'élèves semblaient encore discuter de ce tirage au sort et il quitta la salle en direction de l'étage où il aurait cours dans l'heure qui approchait.  
- Monsieur Gauthier?  
- Oui? Se retourna-t-il.  
Gaëlle le rattrapa dans le couloir et il la vit reprendre son souffle en levant une main vers lui.  
- A quelle heure comptez-vous y aller?  
- On se retrouve là-bas, non? Ce sera plus simple. Pense à apporter toute ta tête, lui signala-t-il amicalement, j'ai vu que tu étais un peu tête en l'air.  
Elle baissa sensiblement la tête et il comprit qu'elle ne pensait sûrement pas que cela se remarquait. Il posa une main sur son épaule et se pencha vers elle:  
- Quelque chose te tracasse.  
- Ca m'embête de vous le dire, maintenant que vous avez dit ça, avoua-t-elle.  
- Tu es occupée, demain, c'est ça? ET tu ne t'en souvenais pas?  
- Oui, c'est ça. Vous comprenez, ma cousine vient nous voir à la maison, et elle vient très peu à cause d'une dispute il y a longtemps. Je n'étais pas encore née. Alors, je voudrais être là.  
- Sois à l'aise avec moi. Je comprends tout à fait ce choix et il est même tout à fait honorable. Passe un bon week-end.  
- Mais pour le tirage...?  
- Je crois au destin, sourit-il en se redressant. Si tu ne peux pas venir, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre le peut...  
- Excusez-moi, encore, monsieur Gauthier.  
Elle le salua et s'éloigna.  
« Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait... » se répéta l'homme.

- Alors ce n'est pas elle? demanda Charles.  
Dominique fronça les sourcils en relevant la tête.  
- Pardon? Quel rapport avec la réunion des professeurs, la semaine prochaine?  
- Je te parle de Naomi!!! Tu me racontais que...  
- Ah, se rappela Dominique. Non, Naomi ne peut vraiment pas. Ca lui aurait changé les idées, mais elle tient à ce déjeuner en famille. Non, répéta-t-il à son ami, ce n'était pas elle qui devait m'accompagner à cette chasse. Et pourtant je reste persuadé que je dois y aller.  
- Et... commença Charles. Avec moi...  
Dominique sourit et des pas se rapprochèrent dans l'escalier:  
- Charles? Charly?!!! Tu es là?  
- Dans la chambre de Dominique, répondit-il.  
- Ah! entra la jeune femme. Demain il y a une chasse et les inscriptions ne sont pas fermées, encore. Ca te dit?  
Il hésita un instant et secoua la tête:  
- Non, j'ai du travail pour demain.  
- Bon, alors, je vais demander à mon collègue au restaurant.  
- Et moi? lui sourit Dominique.  
- Tu es trop intelligent pour moi, je vais passer pour une nulle à chaque étape! Non, non, et puis je suppose que tu est déjà pris, beau comme tu es!  
Elle pétillait et elle leur fit signe avant de sortir.  
- Bonjour la délicatesse, murmura Charles, abattu.  
- Alors, comme ça, tu as du travail, demain? Lui demanda Dominique.  
- Oublie ça. Allez, remettons-nous dans ce rapport.  
Dominique le dévisagea longuement et Charles évita soigneusement son regard.

La nuit était claire. La lune, presque ronde, se reflétait sur l'étang du temple. Dominique s'était assis près de l'eau et inspira profondément l'air frais délicieusement parfumé par les bosquets en fleurs. Il passa sa main dans sa poche et en tira des petits papiers. Il les parcourut des yeux d'abord puis les étala près de lui. Quel sentiment étrange...  
- Bonsoir, le surprit-on. On se connaît non? Vous ressemblez à quelqu'un qui venait souvent.  
Dominique se leva et son visage s'illumina:  
- Vous êtes Frédéric? Mon dieu, Frédéric...  
- Dominique, c'est ça? sourit l'homme en réponse à sa joie.  
- Effectivement, répondit le jeune professeur en lui serrant la main. Je suis heureux de savoir que vous ne m'avez pas oublié.  
- T'oublier, releva le prêtre. Comment était-ce possible? Après ce que tu as fait, ici...  
- Votre femme va bien? Et Katya? C'est elle que j'ai croisée dans les allées, avant-hier?  
- Je pense. Elles vont bien toutes les deux. Katya est déjà une belle petite fille et elle réagit comme toi à la force de l'arbre.  
- Non, c'est fini pour moi, avoua dominique, la voix teintée de regrets. Depuis que je suis parti de Tomoeda, je ne ressens plus grand chose. Des intuitions, tout au plus.  
- C'est déjà important, tu sais.  
Dominique se tourna vers l'eau calme et se laissa bercer par le clapotis des petites vagues à ses pieds.  
- Je n'ai jamais oublié ce que vous m'aviez dit, vous savez?  
- Je m'en doute. Et ce jour n'est pas arrivé?  
- Tout me porte à croire que c'est demain.  
- Enfin...?  
- Oui, enfin. Le jour de la rencontre avec mon avenir, aviez-vous dit. Je participe à la chasse aux papillons. Et je ne sais pas encore avec qui. C'est le signe que vous aviez prédit.  
- Il me semble, en effet. Je suis heureux de constater que tu continuer à être tout à fait équilibré. Ronald n'a pas eu ta chance...  
- Vous avez des nouvelles de lui? S'intéressa Dominique, surpris d'entendre ce prénom après tant d'années.  
Frédéric s'assombrit un temps et Dominique en fut étonné. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme inquiet. Jamais il ne s'était laissé abattre par quoi que ce fût. Qu'était-il arrivé?  
- Qu'y a-t-il, Frédéric?  
- Demain pourrait te réserver d'autres surprises, tu sais...  
- C'est ce que je crois.  
- Bien, je vais te laisser. Surtout fais attention à toi. Et sois le bienvenue dans ce sanctuaire. Ton retour annonce de bien belle choses.  
Dominique le remercia d'un salut respectueux et le prêtre s'éloigna.  
Au sol, les petits papiers... Le vent les avait éparpillés. Sauf un. Un seul était encore tourné vers lui... Celui de...

- Nathalie!!!!!! hurla quelqu'un sur sa droite.  
Alors que le soleil brillait, haut dans le ciel, un bruit soudain sembla traverser le manteau de végétation, lui piquant la rétine d'un éclat de jour inattendu. Dominique s'étala au sol, cédant sous l'impact. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'aperçut que c'était une jeune fille qui lui était tombée dessus.  
- Ça va, rien de cassé ? Articula celle-ci, visiblement confuse.  
Dominique se sentit l'envie de sourire. Ses souvenirs l'avaient mené à cette déduction. Un visage, un nom. C'était elle...  
- Ça ira, répondit-il. J'ai cru que c'était un ange qui tombait du ciel.  
L'amie de la jeune fille s'approcha et aida rapidement Nathalie à se relever. Elle passa sa main sur la robe de l'adolescente pour la défroisser et ôter quelques feuilles mortes et jeta un regard neutre à Dominique:  
- Vous n'avez rien, mon... Professeur Gauthier !  
Il lui adressa un signe de la main pour retenir sa gêne naissante et il allait répondre quand « l'ange » se pencha subitement en avant pour le saluer bassement. Il haussa les sourcils et elle le salua encore:  
- Je suis affreusement confuse, professeur... Tout est de ma faute.  
Son sourire s'étira instinctivement et il prit délicatement le menton de la lycéenne entre ses doigts pour relever son visage:  
- Allons, ce n'est rien.  
Il l'observa attentivement, plongeant son regard dans le sien.  
- Tu es une élève de ma classe, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle opina lentement et murmura , d'une voix à peine audible :  
- Oui, je m'appelle Nathalie Amamiya.  
Sa mémoire ne l'avait pas trahie. Mais... Elle n'était qu'une enfant. Était-ce pour elle qu'il était là aujourd'hui...? Une élève. Il hésita un instant et :  
- Eh bien, Nathalie, il se trouve que l'élève qui devait concourir avec moi n'a pas pu venir, Accepterais-tu d'être ma coéquipière... pour te faire pardonner ?  
Il lui adressa un sourire engageant et la lycéenne accepta.

- Maintenant que tous les participants sont réunis, je vais vous expliquer les règles de cette chasse aux papillons.  
L'homme se tenait debout sur une estrade, un micro à la main.  
- Nous avons installé des stands dans tout Tomoéda. A chacun de ces stands, vous devrez résoudre une énigme et à chaque énigme résolue, on vous remettra cet insigne, dit-il en brandissant un badge sur lequel était gravé un papillon coloré. A la fin de la journée, l'équipe qui aura résolu le plus d'énigmes sera vainqueur. Elle remportera un an d'abonnement à notre nouvelle bibliothèque ainsi qu'un magnifique tableau de Silienski. Bonne chance à tous !  
Et il donna le signal de départ.  
Dominique se dirigea vers le premier stand et sa partenaire le rejoignit.  
- On devrait peut-être le passer, et profiter du fait que tout le monde s'y arrête, proposa Dominique.  
- Vous pensez? Non... allez, essayons!  
- Je te suis, alors, si tu parviens à te glisser jusqu'à l'étal.  
Nathalie s'infiltra prestement dans la foule et Dominique sourit. Une fraîcheur inattendue se dégageait de l'adolescente. Un sentiment nouveau. Elle leva la main vers lui et il approcha. Une jeune femme à l'air affable les accueillit.  
- Bien voici ma question : Nous sommes sept soeurs jumelles et pourtant différentes. Le ciel est notre domaine et pour le consoler lorsqu'il pleure, nous nous unissons pour ne former plus qu'un. De quoi s'agit-il ?  
- De l'arc-en-ciel, bien sûr.  
- C'est exact, Bravo. Voici votre badge.  
La jeune fille pivota vers Dominique en lui montrant son badge et elle s'arrêta net devant son air surpris.  
- Mon grand-père adore les arcs-en-ciel, lui expliqua-t-elle en riant. Alors ça m'a paru évident.  
Le jeune enseignant la regarda longuement et se mit à rire à son tour. Quelle belle journée se préparait! Il commençait à le comprendre. Il remercia presque Naomi et Gaëlle de n'avoir pu l'accompagner. Frédéric, lui, le savait depuis... des années!  
- Bien, continuons. Je ne veux pas qu'on se perde dans cette foule, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant la main. Ça ne te gêne pas ?  
La jeune fille fit signe que non alors qu'ils sortaient du parc.


	5. Au son des cloches

**La Force du Destin : Dominique**

**5. Au son des cloches**

Ils longèrent tout d'abord l'avenue principale qui bordait le lycée Seijo. Ils marchaient depuis peu et Dominique laissa volontiers errer des silences dans leur discussion sommaire et empreinte de respect. Il le devait aux parents de cette jeune femme qui l'émerveillait pourtant. A chacun de ses mots, il respirait l'innocence de son cœur et cela le remplissait de joie. Comme si d'un sourire, d'un mouvement de tête, d'un geste enfantin, d'un doigt tendu vers cet oiseau gazouillant, d'un regard porté à cet autre petit animal dissimulé sous un buisson, d'un pas chassé de jeune fille dans l'air délicat de la journée, elle le transportait ailleurs. Sans aucun doute possible, il était bien.  
Il se sentait bien.  
- Là, il y a un stand !  
- Allons-y, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes les premiers, sourit-il en lançant une main vers le coin d'ombre où avait été monté la tente.  
Une grande femme au teint pâle les accueillit solennellement et leur montra sans souffler un mot, les trois cartes en carton qui se trouvaient devant elle :  
- C'est le jeu du silence, remarqua Dominique.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Nathalie, visiblement captivée.  
Le défi semblait la divertir et, plus encore, piquer son intérêt au vif.  
- Tu dois deviner la réponse sans connaître la question. C'est cela, non ? demanda-t-il à la femme qui avait fermé les yeux. Elle ne nous répondra même pas.  
Pour seule indication, elle leur tendit la paume de sa main.  
- Eh bien ! souffla Nathalie. C'est à vous, se retourna-t-elle, l'œil malicieux. J'ai eu le premier et nous devrons résoudre une nouvelle énigme chacun à notre tour.  
- Je suis d'accord, affirma-t-il simplement en retournant les images une à une. Un papillon... un nuage... et un carton noir.  
Il vit Nathalie réfléchir assidûment et il inspira profondément en se penchant vers elle :  
- Si la femme en face de nous ne peut voir notre proposition, si elle ne peut l'entendre, alors elle peut le toucher.  
- Je ne comprends toujours pas.  
- Lequel des trois a-t-on le temps d'attraper ?  
Nathalie n'eut pas plus longtemps à chercher, cette fois : elle sortit de sa poche le précédent trophée et le déposa dans la main tendue de leur juge d'étape en attendant impatiemment sa réaction. Celle-ci leva son autre main restée ancrée sur sa hanche et déposa un second badge près du précédent.  
- Et voilà, souffla Dominique.  
- Génial ! Vous êtes fort...  
- En route vers la suite...

- La Lune apparaît dans la nuit ! clama Nathalie.  
Dominique acquiesça et l'homme leur tendit le badge orné d'un papillon doré.  
- Et un autre !

- Avec le gant, proposa Dominique à la jeune femme aux yeux clairs.  
- Ouais, c'est ça !!! bondit Nathalie quand on chassa leur doute d'un signe de menton.

L'après-midi se poursuivit sur le même schéma. Beaucoup de promenade, un peu de réflexion, de grandes surprises et le succès partout. Nathalie contempla sa poche en s'extasiant une nouvelle fois sur le nombre important de leur badges. Dominique ne put échapper au regard lumineux qu'elle posa sur lui en signe de reconnaissance. Puis, la lueur se fana d'un coup. Comme un pétale tombe, son regard se posa au sol et son sourire s'effaça.  
- Que se passe-t-il, Nathalie ?  
- Je me disais que nous formions une bonne équipe... tous les deux.  
- Je le pense aussi. Mais par-dessus tout je passe une très bonne journée, affirma-t-il.  
Il passa une main sous son menton et elle releva la tête :  
- Tu ne devais pas concourir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle secoua simplement la tête, visiblement touchée par cette vérité.  
- Pourquoi avoir accepté alors ?  
- C'est mon père qui n'a pas pu m'accompagner.  
- Et tu te demandais comment aurait été cette journée avec lui... plutôt qu'avec moi ?  
La surprise éclaircit son visage et elle leva une main vers lui en s'éloignant un peu :  
- Mais je passe une bonne journée, ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais... Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous mépreniez...  
- Non, non, je comprends tout à fait.  
Elle acquiesça en silence.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'on aurait attrapé autant de papillons, ajouta-t-elle. Son téléphone aurait peut-être sonné deux ou trois fois. Mais je voulais partager un moment comme ça avec lui.  
Il fronça les sourcils et ses idées s'embrouillèrent... Ce drôle de pressentiment...  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda-t-il. Tu auras tout le loisir de te promener une prochaine fois avec lui, non ?  
- Si... Je pense...  
- Alors, ne sois pas si triste, s'approcha-t-il pour croiser son regard. Pense à sa propre douleur de ne pas être avec sa fille par un si beau temps. Et quand tu lui raconteras tout ce que tu as fait, il sera heureux de savoir que tu n'as pas passé une mauvaise journée à cause de son travail... Il en sera heureux.  
- Sûrement, oui.  
- Je te le garantis.  
Le clocher de l'école primaire de Tomoeda résonna à leur oreille perçant le silence de la rue déserte et Dominique releva le nez, soucieux.  
- Déjà dix-sept heures ? soupira Nathalie. Le temps passe vite quand on se promène, vous ne trouvez pas, profes...  
Il sentit son regard posé sur lui mais ne broncha pas. Vraiment, quelque chose se préparait. Une intuition très forte l'étreignait...

Le vent souffla dans les branches de l'arbre sacré, au sanctuaire Tsukimine, et Frédéric ferma les yeux. Les battements d'un cœur résonnait lourdement avec les ondes de l'arbre et celui-ci s'entoura d'un halo de lumière.  
La petite Katya posa une main sur l'écorce qui luisait faiblement et Frédéric sourit :  
- Tu vois, Katya. Ca commence. La machine du destin fait grincer ses rouages. Ils vont se rencontrer.  
L'enfant lui lança un regard attentif mais ne lâcha pas le tronc.

- Dominique ! les surprit-on par derrière.  
Nathalie se retourna et Dominique la cacha dans son dos.  
- Comme on se retrouve...  
Le sang du jeune professeur ne fit qu'un tour. Une bande de loubards, tous de noir vêtus, les avait encerclés et derrière eux, d'autres jeunes en uniforme leur barra la route. Nathalie s'accrocha à la manche de Dominique et il chercha dans la vingtaine de jeunes celui qui lui avait parlé. L'homme s'avança entre eux et lui sourit effrontément.  
- Quelle charmante compagnie ! lança-t-il. Tu ne me reconnais pas, j'ai l'impression, lui envoya-t-il, moqueur.  
- Si, Ronaldo Krovis, je me souviens. Tu n'as pas quitté la ville. Et tu n'as pas changé.  
- Qui c'est, professeur Gauthier... ? murmura Nathalie.  
- Une vieille connaissance, répondit Krovis de loin. Dis-lui, mon grand.  
- Laisse-la donc partir, c'est avec moi que tu veux discuter, non ?  
L'homme s'avança encore et Dominique chercha autour d'eux une solution.  
- Discuter, tu dis... répéta-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.  
Les jeunes voyous s'enflammèrent d'un coup et leur hurlèrent des injures. Dominique lança un regard sévère à Nathalie pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, mais elle tremblait contre lui et il inspira profondément en apercevant la grille d'un portail entrouvert.  
Elle suivit son regard et aperçut la solution.  
- Tu vas courir par là-bas, quand je te pousserai.  
- Mais vous...  
Il secoua la tête et Krovis l'attrapa par le col. Dominique tourna la tête vers lui et leur regard se heurtèrent. Nathalie avait du mal à lâcher sa veste et Dominique hésita à se lancer. Alors que la horde se calmait d'un geste de celui qui les menait, Dominique lança un poing en avant et frappa l'homme à l'épaule.  
De son autre main, il poussa la jeune fille, qui se retrouva à un mètre de lui, seule.  
Krovis le dévisagea avidement et n'aperçut pas la fuite de la lycéenne. Deux de ses voyous lui barrèrent pourtant la route et Dominique évita un crochet de leur chef en se glissant instinctivement derrière lui pour lui maintenir une main, haute dans le dos. Krovis en demeura silencieux et Dominique se tourna vers les deux jeunes :  
- Si vous la touchez, je lui brise la bras !  
Ils levèrent les yeux sur lui et plus particulièrement sur leur chef, piégé entre les mains de Dominique.  
Nathalie en profita pour courir vers la grille et s'échapper dans le parc. Quand elle fut hors d'atteinte, Dominique relâcha son étreinte douloureuse et le chef de bande fit volte face pour le frapper au ventre. Dominique l'évita d'un simple pas en arrière et leva une main ouverte vers lui :  
- Attends... l'arrêta-t-il en sentant les autres se rapprocher. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas rangé, Ronaldo ?!! Pourquoi tu les entraînes, eux ?! cria-t-il en désignant les jeunes fous qui suivaient la scène avec attention. Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir pour eux.  
- C'est eux qui m'ont choisi... lui lança-t-il, la rage au ventre. Mêle-toi de tes affaires... Tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre.  
- C'était toi le feu à Seijo.  
- On se retire... ordonna-t-il d'un geste.  
- Rony, attends...  
L'homme ne se retourna pas mais s'arrêta avant de bondir sur un mur.  
- Tu sens comme moi ce qui arrive... Et tu sais que...  
- Tais-toi ! LUI a décidé pour nous deux. C'est LUI qui l'a décidé ainsi. Alors ne me fais pas la morale.  
Il sauta le muret et disparut derrière le mur de végétation. Dominique soupira en s'adossant à la paroi la plus proche...  
- Tu lui en veux donc toujours, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête... mon ami.


	6. Portés par le vent

**La Force du Destin : Dominique**

**6. Portés par le vent**

Dominique se blottit contre la devanture d'un magasin et leva les yeux au ciel en resserrant son col. La pluie battait inlassablement le bitume, léchant le sol en longues vagues portées par le vent. Des éclairs zébraient régulièrement le ciel couleur d'encre. Il serra son vélo contre lui et sourit à quelques passants qui couraient sous leur parapluie, sans le regarder. Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils en soupirant bruyamment.  
- Quel temps !  
- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, avança une voix dans son dos.  
La porte du magasin s'était ouverte et il salua d'un hochement de tête le commençant en tablier.  
- Je profite de votre entrée, s'excusa-t-il.  
L'homme lui adressa un signe de la main en secouant la tête :  
- Non, non, mon bon monsieur. Faites donc. On ne voit plus à deux mètres, personne ne viendra tant que le temps ne sera pas amélioré. Vous voulez entrer ?  
- Je suis assez pressé en fait.  
- Je vois, fit l'homme en retournant dans sa boutique.  
Dominique ne sut quoi dire. Le commerçant approcha et lui tendit un parapluie :  
- Vous avez une bonne tête. Ramenez-le-moi demain.  
- Je vous remercie. Je l'accepte volontiers. Je passe par ici demain matin.  
- Je serais ouvert !  
Dominique abandonna son vélo dans la ruelle que bordait la boutique et ouvrit d'un coup le parapluie qui prit aussitôt l'eau battante.  
- Rentrez bien ! lui lança l'homme en refermant la porte.

Dominique posa l'objet ruisselant dans l'entrée et ôta sa veste. Eglantine le frôla en descendant les escaliers et déposa une bise sur sa joue. Maggie le rejoignit devant la porte et attrapa sa veste pour la mettre à sécher sur la terrasse abritée. Charles ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger et lui glissa ses chaussons :  
- Je te les avais empruntés.  
Le jeune homme assis en tailleur à la table du salon suivit des yeux les deux femmes de la pension et dévisagea son ami :  
- Tu es servi comme un prince !  
Mais le regard de Dominique le freina dans son élan de bonne humeur. Charles se leva et approcha.  
- Dominique, ça ne va pas...  
Non, ça n'allait pas. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne se l'expliquait pas. Et la question du jeune professeur resta sans réponse. Son cœur battait, un goût amer avait envahie sa bouche, sa gorge et un feu étrange lui brûlait les poumons. Tout son être semblait atteint par un mal-être inexplicable.  
- Je n'aime pas te voir comme, ça Dominique. Ca n'est jamais un bon signe... Je me rappelle encore le...  
Dominique leva une main vers lui pour le supplier de ne pas en dire plus.  
- Je monte dans ma chambre. Peut-être le sommeil sera-t-il réparateur.  
Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Charles et lui offrit un sourire large et sincère :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas...  
- Et... et la chasse aux papillons?  
Dominique sourit en repensant à cette course qui l'avait amené à croiser le chemin de...  
- Krovis, souffla-t-il. C'est Ronaldo Krovis pour le feu au lycée... Il est revenu lui aussi.  
- Il l'avait dit, conclut Charles en voyant son ami monter les marches, morose. Il l'avait dit.  
- Un problème ? s'arrêta Eglantine près de lui.  
Le regard compatissant de Charles parla plus que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Elle passa une main sur sa joue et s'interposa entre ses yeux et l'escalier où avait disparu Dominique.  
- Tu lui as dit ?  
- Pardon ? revint-il alors à la réalité...  
- Ce trouble dans ton regard que je cherche à faire naître depuis qu'on se connaît, idiot. Tu lui en as parlé ?  
- Pour quoi faire ? soupira-t-il. Dominique sent les choses et les gens. Il sait.  
- Souvent les gens ne voient pas ce qui est juste devant leur nez, tu sais ?  
- Peut-être...  
- Crois-moi, souffla-t-elle en le dévisageant fixement. Crois-moi, Charles. Juste... devant leur nez.

A l'aube, Dominique, assis à sa fenêtre, attrapa d'une main le cartable qui patientait sur la chaise de son bureau et sortit alors que Charles frappait. Dominique sourit en le croisant sur le palier de leur chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et sortit.  
- C'est encore pas la grande joie, aujourd'hui, soupira Charles pour lui-même.  
Maggie avait suivi le jeune adulte des yeux et approcha des marches en dévisageant Charles. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres tout en continuant d'essuyer une louche avec son torchon. Elle s'arrêta un bref instant et secoua la tête, comme pour signifier qu'elle abandonnait l'idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Charles sentit ses poumons se vider et il retourna dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer.

Dominique arriva un peu tôt devant le magasin, récupéra son vélo et cala le parapluie contre la porte. Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre l'homme si serviable qui lui avait fait confiance. Il repartit aussitôt en pédalant lentement.  
L'air était encore chargé des tensions de la veille et le vent se levait progressivement. Dominique songeait à ce cauchemar qui l'avait éveillé au lever du jour, en sueur, le visage pâle et le souffle court. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Sauf d'un visage. Un autre. Dans la foule de ses pensées, la silhouette perdait chaque seconde un peu de consistance et il l'avait presque perdue en arrivant au lycée. Il regrettait de perdre peu à peu ses sensations qui avaient garni son enfance.  
Mais peut-être que ce don s'évanouissait avec l'âge.

Le vent ardent soufflait toujours, alignant ses bourrasques et ses courts instants de répis. Dominique s'était dirigé vers les terrains de sport et y réfléchissait quand Naomi le rejoignit à la pause déjeuner. Le regard pétillant, elle le questionna sur la course. Il la dévisagea douloureusement mais n'hésita pas à lui parler. Naomi était une amie depuis toujours et leurs petites incompréhensions n'avaient pas altéré leur relation. Elle recherchait dans chaque regard et dans chacun de ses gestes des traces d'un amour passé. Peut-être dans l'espoir qu'il renaîtrait. Peut-être pour lui certifier qu'il s'était endormi... pour toujours. Il évoqua donc le retour de Krovis. Il parla de son mal-être. La bande qui les encercle, l'orage, la soirée morose. Pour ne pas qu'elle se méprenne, il ne lui parla pas du vide qu'il l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait vu le siège de cette lycéenne déserté.  
Elle ne dit rien, le laissant parler. Il en fut soulagé. Il souffrait d'une douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
- Tu te souviens quand j'ai fait toutes ces démarches pour rechercher mes parents...  
- Oui, c'était un peu avant la fin du lycée.  
- Eh bien, j'avais déjà ressenti à cette époque ce malaise incertain. Comme si je cherchais pour rien. Comme si quelque chose me soufflait que je ne devais pas perdre de temps avec ça.  
- Non, ne dis pas ça, on a tous des parents et le fait que tu aies été abandonné à ta naissance était une excuse suffisante pour qu'un jour tu te lances dans cette quête...  
- Mais je n'ai rien trouvé, lança-t-il. Rien. Cette voix intérieure avait raison. Ma conscience le savait, Naomi.  
Elle acquiesça, se rendant compte qu'il ne se laisserait pas convaincre :  
- Et que te dit cette voix, désormais... ?  
- C'est un peu fou, avança-t-il.  
- Flou ?  
- Non, fou... elle me dit... enfin, je... Quelqu'un a besoin de moi, finit-il par expliquer. Une grande douleur traverse cette personne. Et elle a besoin de moi. Mais qui ?!! s'exclama-t-il en haussant les sourcils.  
Le cloche sonnait et Naomi se leva. Son regard s'était teint d'un doute sans équivoque. Elle savait quelque chose. Il la retint par la main en se levant à son tour et elle posa une main sur sa bouche. Quelle idée la traversait ? Elle se tourna vers les deux adolescentes qui passaient non loin. Le vent balaya la cour et elle chercha ses mots.  
- Tu... tu as demandé à Suzanne Amamiya pourquoi elle est si... triste ce matin ?  
- Pardon ? Non... Pourquoi ça... ?  
- Tu n'es pas au courant alors... La mère de Suzanne a téléphoné au lycée, ce matin, très tôt. Il y a eu un accident de voiture, hier, impliquant Nathalie Amamiya et son père.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Nathalie...

Suzanne s'éloignait vers l'entrée quand il rejoignit la déléguée de leur classe de seconde.  
- Monsieur Gauthier ?  
- Bonjour Sandra... Est-ce qu tu... commença-t-il en apercevant Suzanne quitter l'enceinte du lycée. Que s'est-il passé ? Elle t'en a parlé ?! Dis-moi, s'il te plaît...


End file.
